A substantial amount of work has been done in the past by others in an effort to establish a useful in vivo liver function test in rabbits based on the elimination kinetics of bromsulfophthalein (BSP) and indocyanine green (ICG). We have observed that, consistent with the work of others, these dye tests are relatively insensitive indicators of chemical injury. On the other hand, it has been reported that there is no enterohepatic circulation of ICG in the rabbit. We have found this not to be so.